1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access point, and more particularly, to a method of selecting at least one optimal antenna from an antenna group of the access point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an electronic device such as a laptop, smart phone or tablet connects to an access point having a plurality of antennas, the access point performs a training procedure for transmitting a plurality of training packets to the electronic device. According to the response of the electronic device to the plurality of training packets, the access point then determines an optimal antenna for the electronic device or an optimal directionality of the antenna which can achieve the best connection quality.
In the abovementioned training procedure, switching different antennas according to a table including a plurality of Modulation and Coding Scheme code (MCS) codes supported by the electronic device is performed to confirm the selected antenna is the optimal one. If, however, the connecting quality is poor during the training procedure or the number of the supported MCS code is large, the antenna selecting performance will be affected and the training time will thereby being prolonged.